BankotsuKagome Drabbles
by Tempest78
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Ratings range from K to M and are clearly marked at the top.
1. Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=308**

Kagome sat on the ground at the park. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a tank top and shorts. It had been exceptionally hot today, so she'd brought a small cooler with her. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm as she waited for her friend to arrive as they'd arranged. As the sun beat down on her, she sighed and reached into the chest. She pulled out a few cubes and began running the cold cubes over her heated skin, sighing relieved now that her skin no longer burned.

A man with piercing blue eyes stood fixated as he watched the movements of her slender hand, sliding the ice along her skin. He silently moved closer, so he could see the water drops sliding down her face and arms, and watched intently as she moved her hand to her throat.

Feeling the cool ice assuage her burning skin, she tilted her head back and released a moan.

He bit his lower lip to smother his own moan as her slender hand moved down to her cleavage visible through her v neck styled top.

The combination of the moisture on her skin and the slight breeze, made her heated skin cool considerably.

Without a word, the man knelt beside her and his tongue began to lap up the droplets of water.

She gasped, opening her eyes, staring at the stranger and then smiled.

He questioned, "What's that you've got?" gesturing to her hand.

She smiled at the man she'd been waiting for and replied with one word.

"Ice."

Knowing the rest of their day together would be fun, his handsome face spread into a deadly smirk.


	2. Just A Lick

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=201**

Bankotsu sat beside Kagome, watching as she licked her ice cream. He watched as her tongue shot out of her mouth and started right where the cone ended and the treat began. He watched as her pink tongue slowly lapped at the cold cream and her face lit with pleasure.

Once her tongue reached the top, her mouth opened and engulfed the sweet cream as she sucked it into her mouth.

Bankotsu's mind turned to more perverted thoughts as he mentally whined, _'I wish it was me instead of that cone.' _Watching her eyes light up as her tongue danced over the treat.

She pulled it away and the cream covered her chin.

He smirked and began leaning towards her.

She watched in shock as his face moved closer.

His tongue traced her chin as he lapped up the cream before licking her lips and pulling back.

Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed.

Bankotsu smirked saying, "I just wanted a lick."


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=342**

Bankotsu rolled onto his side facing her and stated, "Man 25 each of push ups and sit ups and you are already that winded! You really are a weak girl!" He teased with laughing eyes.

Kagome growled and pounced on him and laughing he rolled onto his back with her on top. "You take that back! I am not weak!"

Bankotsu smirked and began rolling around on the ground with her.

After they wrestled around a good while, Bankotsu rolled her on top of him and looking into her eyes. "I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me this bad, or else we would have been doing this much sooner." He winked at her.

Kagome looked down and realizing how intimately positioned they were and began blushing brightly. She moved to get off of him and he wrapped his arms around her pinning her to him. She stiffened as she felt his arms pinning her on top of his body.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. He rolled her underneath him and pinned her hands above her head.

He smirked and lowered his head to her face and captured her lower lip between his teeth, lightly licking and nibbling it.

Kagome gasped in shock, and taking advantage he slipped his tongue inside and began thoroughly exploring the inside of her mouth. Kagome after getting over her shock moaned and began sliding her tongue along his and thus began the battle of the tongues for dominance.

Mama walked up and smiling mentioned, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bankotsu broke the kiss and smiled down at Kagome's blushing face.

Kagome blushed brighter and hid her face in Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu laughed heartily and replied, "No ma'am we were just training."


	4. Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Kag rated M**

**Word count=294**

Taking the sponge from her, Bankotsu began slowly cleaning her, making sure to deliberately tease her especially her nipples.

Kagome gasped in pleasure and began panting as deliciously naughty feeling coursed through her lithe body. Figuring two could play that game she took the sponge and began running it down his body and bathed Bankotsu making sure to tease him back. Deciding to play dirty she removed the lufa and used just her hands causing him to shiver in delight.

Smirking Bankotsu decided turnabout was fair play. Pulling her body against his he pushed her up against the tiled wall and spread her thighs sliding a finger inside her tight core.

Kagome gasped at the intrusion.

Bankotsu smirked and bit her nipple purring in a sinful silky voice, "You like that?" as he added a second finger. Smirking, he slipped his fingers out of her licking them clean before slipping his hard on inside her and pumping into her.

She kissed him greedily as her nails dug into the flesh of his wide shoulder blades urging him deeper.

They ended up making out in the shower before rewashing and climbing out. Both dried off glowing from the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Bankotsu stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at Kagome as she wrapped a towel around her lithe body. Hugging her waist from behind, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love when we share a shower."


	5. Silk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=153**

Kagome smiled as she brushed his midnight tresses. The way he relaxed when she cared for his hair really made her happy. She loved the feeling of the silky tresses between her fingers.

Bankotsu stared at the stars thinking about how good it felt to have her playing with his hair.

When she was finished, he moved to sit her in his lap and began to brush out her hair. He buried his face in it and smiled.

She asked what he was doing as his hands began trailing down her pale arm.

He smiled. "Just admiring your skin. I love touching you. You're skin is as smooth as silk."


	6. An Addiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=273**

Bankotsu slid his body on top of hers.

Eyes wide and panting harshly, she stared at him.

He slowly moved her arms so they were pinned above head. Leaning down, his mouth seized hers. His tongue ran over hers.

She moaned and began kissing him back fiercely.

Kagome's senses were being overwhelmed with the feel of Bankotsu's body on top of her own and she felt heady from his consuming kiss.

After another minute he broke the kiss with both of them gasping. He smiled down at the woman pinned underneath him and released his grip on her wrists, placing one of his hands behind her head and the other on her warm cheek.

He tilted her head slightly and began planting soft kisses along her neck and jaw line.

She rolled her head back as he trailed those tender kisses around her throat; they made her forget everything but what he was doing to her.

After a moment he pulled back sitting so that he straddled her hips and smiled down at the sight before him.

Slowly Kagome's mind began to clear and she realized he had stopped. She slowly sat up and looked at Bankotsu who was watching her intently.

She whispered, "Ya know, those kisses of yours could become an addiction."

His handsome face spread into a devious grin, before kissing her again.


	7. A Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated K**

**Word count=294**

Bankotsu stared at the field of flowers, trying to decide which one suited his beloved miko best. He gazed at the tulips. _'Hm, fame and love… No not right, something different.'_ He continued wandering the field of flowers searching for just the one.

He came across some orchids. _'Hm, love, beauty, refinement, many children, thoughtfulness, and mature charm. That's my miko alright. But still… an orchid is very romantic.' _

Sighing in frustration, he plucked the orchid and hoped for something better, something that completely represented the woman who held his heart.

He continued wandering the natural garden and spotted some irises. He stared at them thoughtfully. _'Hm, faith, wisdom, cherished friendship, hope, valor, my compliments, and promise in love. At least we're getting closer.' _

He leaned over plucking a purple iris and was about to move on, when he realized his finger was bleeding.

Baffled, he stared where the iris had been and saw what had prickled his finger. _'What the,'_ He looked closer and saw a stem with thorns. He stared at the flower that perched at the top_. 'A rose? Hm let's see, love, remembrance, passion, beauty, strength, and just a hint of danger.' _

Remembering her feisty temper and how dangerous she'd get when mad, he smirked and carefully freed the flower. He declared with a fond smile and pleasure in his eyes, "Perfect! Just like my miko."


	8. Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Kag rated K+**

**Word count=371**

Bankotsu sat beside the well waiting for his favorite miko.

Kagome had promised him that this time when she came back, she'd have a surprise for him. Every time she left he brought back something new for him to try. Sometimes it was food, or drinks, sometimes it was gadgets like when she showed him the thing called a "cell phone". That had been interesting.

As he waited for his raven haired beauty to come back from her "school tests" he stared up at the clouds, thinking about how much life had changed for them since they stared dating. Inuyasha sure wasn't happy about it. Neither were his brothers. They'd all pitched a fit - especially Jakotsu.

Kagome popped over the well with a strange looking box in her hand.

Bankotsu helped her over the rim of the well. "What is that," he pointed to the box in her hands.

Kagome smiled and sat on the ground patting the spot beside her, inviting him to join her. "It's your surprise."

Bankotsu sat beside her and watched in wonderment as she opened the box releasing a tantalizing aroma into the air. He inhaled deeply wondering what the delicious smell was.

Smiling Kagome lifted out what appeared to be a type of food and pursing her lips, blew carefully to cool it a little, before holding it up to his mouth.

Bankotsu smiled and leaned over, taking a bite as she'd instructed. Instantly his mouth filled with a variety of wondrous flavors. He swallowed and said, "Delicious, so what do you call it?" He took another bite.

Kagome laughed and answered, "It's called a deep dish pizza."

Bankotsu made her promise to bring him some next time she left again.

Kagome nodded and congratulated herself for finding yet another treat for her beloved mercenary.l

He reached over and kissed her cheek.


	9. Brain Freeze

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Kag rated K**

**Word count=301**

Kagome sat over by the springs where she'd agreed to a secret meeting with the mercenary who had stolen her heart. Neither of them yet were ready to share their secret with their friends. They didn't really know how the others would react. So they'd agreed to keep it a secret a little longer.

While she was waiting, she kicked of her shoes and dangled her feet in the water.

Spotting his miko, Bankotsu decided to sneak up on her.

She was sipping her drink.

He shouted, "Boo," causing her to cough as the drink had gone down the wrong pipe.

Bankotsu chuckled at the playful glare she sent at him and noticed the strange looking cup in her hand. "Hey what is that?"

"It's called a slushy." Kagome stared up at him.

Bankotsu frowned. "What's a slushy?" He sat beside her.

"It's a delicious frozen drink. This one's cherry my favorite."

Bankotsu snatched it from her hand and began drinking it.

"Uh Bankotsu, don't drink that so fast. You have to sip it or else you'll end up getting a -"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he grabbed his head trying to shake the mild and unexpected pain away snorting.

Kagome giggled and finished, "Brain freeze, like the one you just did." She stared at the confused mercenary.

Glaring at her he shoved the drink back at her. "Now you tell me." He pouted.

Kagome laughed.


	10. Cell Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=351**

Kagome smiled as she waved at Bankotsu, before going back to the small device in her hand.

Bankotsu walked over. "Hey Kagome, What's that?"He pointed at the shiny object in her hand, staring at it curiously.

Kagome answered cheerily, "It's my new cell phone. Mama bought it for me for my birthday last week. I can't call anyone with it here though."

"Uh Kagome, what's a 'cell phone' supposed to do? What's a call?" His brows furrowing in a rather cute way.

Kagome smiled. "In my time, a call is how people communicate with others who are far away."

Bankotsu blinked. "Kind of like a messenger boy then?" He tried to understand her strange 'technology' as she called it.

Kagome grinned. "Something like that. Here sit with me and I'll show you what else it can do."

Bankotsu nodded and sat beside his girlfriend. Pulling her into his lap, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He looked over her shoulder. "Okay, now show me what this thing does." He didn't really care about her little bauble; he just wanted to enjoy holding her.

Kagome leaned back into his embrace smiling as she went through all the little games, explaining each one, then the ring styles which admittedly freaked him out at first.

Bankotsu listened to the sound of her voice. He loved all the little nuances in her voice.

When she was finished explaining, she handed him the phone. "Here try it."

Bankotsu frowned at the phone. "uh, thanks, but I'd rather just hold you."

She beamed at him and turned around placing a sweet kiss on his star. "Aw you're so sweet."

He blushed and smiled while she continued playing with her cell phone.


	11. Pocky

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Kag rated K**

**Word count=314**

Kagome sat under the tree waiting for Bankotsu to finish training his men for the day.

He dismissed the others and walked over to join her.

Kagome pulled an oblong pox out of her bag.

Bankotsu grinned. "What kind of snack has my sweet little miko brought this time, I wonder?"

Kagome smiled and held up the box showing it to him.

He frowned at the blank box. "Okay," He stared at her as if she was weird.

Kagome grinned as she opened the box and pulled out one of what appeared to be some kind of sticks with something painted on them.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Sticks, seriously Kags, why are you eating painted twigs?" He scrunched his face up in disgust. "They can't be all that tasty."

Kagome laughed. "Oh I don't know Bankotsu, they sure seem kinda sweet to me. Here try one and see for yourself," She popped one into his mouth.

Once the flavor registered, he cautiously bit the 'twig' and smiled. "Wow! These are good." He chewed the rest of his snack, before pulling a few more out of the box and munching on them.

Kagome cracked a smile. "So Bankotsu, what did you think of my 'twigs'? She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Bankotsu grinned. "Okay, you got me. So babe, what do you call it?" He stared into her eyes, while enjoying her beautiful face.

Kagome grinned. "Back home, they refer to it as pocky." She enjoyed the way the sun brightened his azure gaze.


	12. Moonlight Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**A/n: Atrous means black.  
**

**Ban/Kag- rated M.**

**Word count=1142**

He stood hidden in the large mass of green bushes, looking at the bathing area. He watched amazed his eyes transfixed on the beauty that lay ahead of him.

Her body moved in perfect tune to the gentle voice that carried in the crisp clean air. Her hips swayed perfectly with the water kissing her delicate and smooth flesh.

He found himself unable and unwilling to tear his indigo eyes away from the natural seductive movements of her sleek, toned body. He could not help the breath caught in his massive chest as he continued watching her tantalizing movements.

She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her, just the pleasure of dancing as her voice sang a song he was unfamiliar with. Her slender fingers skimmed through the water as if her lithe body was part of the water. Her movements smooth and enticing. She continued rocking her hips back in forth in a seductive motion without even knowing she had a secret visitor standing just mere yards away, who was completely enthralled.

The atrous haired man with sapphire eyes was instinctively memorizing every dip and curve of her heavenly body, imagining how it would be to taste the enticing skin and run his hands over it as he continued to be enthralled by her sensual dance.

'_Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.' _

His hungry gaze slowly traveled up to her smooth back and his heart skipped a beat when the raven haired vixen did a 180. He bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as his heated gaze traveled up her smooth stomach to land on her full breasts, the nipples already erect.

Before he could travel to her face, the gorgeous woman in front of him turned around again and continued to sensually dance oblivious of any nearby observers. The moonlight added a magical glow to her as if trying to lure the man to the woman.

He could not just stay there and wait, he wanted - no needed to see who this mesmerizing beauty was. He needed to feel her and taste her. Each movement was arousing him and further tightening his already constricting fondushi. To put it simply he desired her and what Bankotsu wanted he always got.

As she was finishing her soft melody, the stealthy mercenary quietly approached and soundlessly removed his clothes. Having discarded his armor before leaving the brush, he moved to enter the hot spring.

All she heard was the ripple of the water. She turned around there stood the leader of the Schichinatai in all of his naked glory.

Blue eyes widened as she took in the sheer masculine perfection of the naked Adonis.

For a moment there was nothing but utter silence as thoughts went racing through their heads.

She wanted to run, but her body felt rooted in place. Her eyes scanned his body, like he'd done hers and then went back to his molten indigo eyes.

He wanted to pretend that it wasn't her- but it was.

The air was thick with tension between the two enemies, yet heavy with the allure of the moonlight shining down on their nakedness. The steam continued rising around them as if to close them off from the outside world, only adding to the air charging the already sensual atmosphere even more.

"Bankotsu," the raven haired angel spoke, fear causing her voice to slightly tremble. Her heart began to pound against her chest.

"Kagome," lust and desire mixed with his deep timbre and was visible in his ultramarine eyes. His signature smirk crossed his face.

They stood there for a moment both shocked, yet unable to turn away from each other.

The blue-eyed man leaned forward and locked her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

'_Run, fight back, this is wrong- so wrong._'

He aggressively nipped her lower lip, demanding entrance to her sweet mouth; making it clear he wouldn't be denied. His arm captured her waist, grinding his powerful arousal into her soft flesh.

Her mind was telling her to run, but her body had other ideas. She could tell by the currents running up and down her spine and pooling in her belly. She leaned into his embrace, releasing a moan.

Taking advantage of her open mouth, his tongue quickly invaded her mouth and began teasing her until their tongues began dueling for dominance.

She deiced not to fight, that she would rather enjoy this unexpected kiss.

Just a few hours ago Inuyasha had snuck off again. She didn't have to ask where he was going either; she knew with every fiber of her soul he was going to see Kikyo. She'd snuck to the springs to cry her heart out and ended up trying to cheer herself up by singing and then dancing to her song.

She needed this, needed to feel wanted by someone - anyone.

Bankotsu wanted her, even if he was a mercenary, he was still a man and obviously wanted her. The evidence was currently throbbing against her toned stomach.

He was very pleased that she'd decided not to fight. He'd thought that she may try and fight back or run, but he was shocked when she began kissing him back and matching his passion with her own ardor. His hands had been running along the smooth skin of her back since she'd leaned into their kiss.

Fisting a hand in her hair, he pulled her head back, breaking the kiss to feather kisses along her neck and collar bone. His other hand held their lower bodies close together, still grinding.

She moaned clinging to him in an attempt to keep from drowning in the sea of foreign sensations he'd caused to begin flooding her virgin body. She instinctively arched into his skillful, arousing touches, clutching to him as if he were her lifeline.

No more words were exchanged, none were needed. They both knew what they wanted.

For the rest of the night moans and cries of pleasure filled the air, and for just one night Kagome and Bankotsu neither one had to wonder if anyone would ever truly need them, or if they would remain alone forever.

For one night they had heaven.


	13. Serenade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=673**

**A/N First of all a big thanks to Princess Aya for suggesting that I use 'Cross Every River' by Maria Arendondo for the ending of Bankotsu's song. I do not own that part, but the rest of the song is mine.**

Bankotsu sat on the boulder staring up at the starry sky and sighed. As the stars twinkled down at him, he remembered an old saying that he had been told as a child. "If you sing about the person you miss hard enough, they might surprise you."

_He snorted. '__Well what have I got to lose?' _ Looking around to ensure that he was still alone, his heart leapt for joy at the thought of seeing her face again and he began singing.

Angel with hair so silky smooth and black as ink.

Skin so creamy soft and soothing just to touch.

Lips so pouty pink, remind me of how innocent you still are.

How I yearn to taste those lips again and savor their flavor.

The hardened warrior wore a smile on his face as he sang about his favorite feature of the time traveling miko.

Eyes so big and dreamy filled with happy light.

How I could get lost forever in those big, expressive eyes.

Unknown to the mercenary, the priestess had returned early. She was currently making her way towards their meeting spot and was surprised to hear the male timbre carrying such a melodic tune.

His eyes drifted shut and Bankotsu took a deep breath. He sang the next part.

Whenever we are apart, I feel so lost and alone.

Whenever you return, I know that I am home.

But now you're gone again and the coldness surrounds me.

Please hurry back; I need your loving arms around me.

As the enormity of his feelings took over, he poured his entire being into the last verse; hoping that it would bring her back to him soon.

I would cross every river,

I would sail every sea,

I would climb every mountain,

If it would bring you back to me.

I would part every ocean,

I would catch every star,

I would cross every river,

to be right where you are.

As he finished, a sob was heard from behind him and his eyes shot open. His head turned to face the intruder.

Wiping a lone tear from her cheek, Kagome said in an awed voice, "That was so beautiful, Bankotsu. I didn't know that you could sing."

His cheeks slightly tinted and he muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away so she wouldn't see him blushing.

Kagome blinked. "But I heard -"

He huffed. "What took you so long anyways?" He pouted with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips puffed out.

She blinked. "I'm back a whole day sooner then I said I would be." She smiled at how cute he looked pouting.

When she moved close enough, he grabbed her in his arms and plopped her in his lap."Don't you ever stay gone for so long again." He claimed her lips with a passionate kiss.

Her wide eyes slowly fluttered shut and she began kissing him back_. 'I won't, I promise.'_

Bankotsu sighed. _'Maybe the song really did work, because now I'm holding my angel in my arms._' He deepened the kiss.


	14. Envious

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=217**

**A/N: This drabble takes place before Kagome and Bankotsu ever got together.**

Bankotsu spied through the trees while the beautiful maiden ran up to the hanyou smiling and launched herself into his arms.

She looked so happy to see the hanyou, that it almost turned his stomach. He had seen the hanyou and the dead miko embracing each other just last night.

he sighed heavily. _'Stupid half-breed doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him.'_ He watched with envy as the beautiful girl began chattering happily with Inuyasha.

Deciding it was time to return to his brothers, Bankotsu turned around and slunk away from the bushes_._

'_One of these days, I'm going to steal her away. Then the girl will look at m, with the same happy look in her eyes as she did when she ran up to that two timing creep Inutrasha.'_

He thought determinedly_. 'Only I won't break her heart.'_


	15. Crying

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=418**

**A/N: This one takes place shortly after envious- enjoy.**

Tears fell down her face as she sat on the lush grass crying to herself. _'I should have never followed him tonight. I should have stayed at the camp.' _She tried vain to erase the image of her hanyou and his lover from her mind.

Each broken sob passing her lips tugged at the Mercenary leader's usually cold heart. Seeing a girl so pretty and innocent cry so hard was making even his hardened heart ache.

His breath hitched in his chest and he closed his eyes digging the fingers of his free hand into the rough bark of the tree, in an effort to keep from running over to console her.

The knuckles of the hand wrapped around the handle of his treasured weapon turned white as he tried to leash the growing anger he felt at her pain.

She continued crying into her knees as she hugged them even tighter to her chest.

Finally when he could stand it no more, Bankotsu blew out a long rushed breath and came out of his hiding spot behind the tree. His eyes filled with sorrow as he took in her shaking frame.

Quietly he walked over to her. "You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. It will make your face blotchy."

Looking up she gasped and her eyes went wide. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked shakily backing away from him.

Sensing her fright he sighed. "Actually I'm trying to figure that one out myself." He placed Banryu beside him as he sat next to where she had been crying.

He smiled. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Indicating the stars with his head, he asked, "Nice huh?"

She blinked. "Um yeah. They're beautiful." Hesitantly she moved a step closer.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." He smirked as he saw her starting to blush.

**A/N 2: Okay so as you've probably guessed, I've hit some small writer's blocks on the fics. So here you have the results- three new drabbles- enjoy! XD**


	16. Beautiful Mess

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated K**

**Word count=414**

**A/N: This one takes place shortly after crying- enjoy.**

It had rained for the last few days. Since the rain had finally stopped, Kagome decided to take a brief walk and clear her head. She walked along slightly distracted with the unexpected events of that night she had been caught crying several weeks ago. She still didn't understand why Bankotsu acted so different whenever the bumped into each other alone.

Confusion entered her eyes. _'Speaking of… that happens to be occurring more and more often lately too.'_

As she lost herself in her thoughts, her foot collided with a rock. Her eyes widened and she shrieked as she fell face first into a muddy patch. Each time she tried to get up, her foot would slip and she would land in the mud again.

As she was flopping around in the mud, she heard an amused.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't realize you liked getting down and dirty."

Squeaking, she ducked her head. _'Oh no, not now.' _She slowly looked up and saw Bankotsu grinning at her.

As she watched his grin spread, her eyes narrowed. "It's not funny Bankotsu."

"Looked like it to me." He burst out laughing. After calming down from his laughing fit, he held out a hand to her.

Huffing she slapped her hand into his, splashing mud across his haori.

He frowned. "Hey now, you didn't have to get me muddy too." He pouted a bit as he stared at his no longer white shirt.

Her eyes shone with mischief. Grinning she yanked hard as she could and pulled him into the mud with her.

They began rolling around a while.

Finally he stood up and said seriously, "I don't think I've ever seen you look prettier."

She scowled, not believing his words for even a second. "I'm an absolute mess Bankotsu."

He smirked. "True, but you're a beautiful mess." He gently wiped the mud from her cheek and placing a chaste kiss there, enjoying the blush he could see burning into her cheeks.


	17. His Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag- rated T.**

**Word count= 373**

Kagome sat by the river with her fingers plucking the lush grass as she stared up at the sky. In her mind she saw the face of the man who had stolen her heart. Her mind began playing all the different expressions she had seen in his big blue eyes over the time of their acquaintance.

She hated seeing him angry. When he was angry his eyes would remind her of a storm building in the sky before a heavy rain. She didn't like seeing him scared either. His eyes would change and be like the fading daytime sky as the sun set. Whenever he was confused his eyes would glaze over like murky sea water. She didn't like seeing that one either.

Her mind imagined the way he would look at her whenever he was aroused. She could actually visualize his eyes washing back and forth over her body like the waves of the ocean. Her body began melting just at the mere thought of that look. As she felt herself sinking deeper in those eyes, her finger stung and her eyes shot open. She felt familiar warmth working its way onto her face.

She stared at her finger and frowned. _'Damn, even just thinking about him is proving a dangerous distraction..'_ She slipped the bleeding finger in her mouth and began lightly sucking to stop the bleeding.

Her mind wandered back to the handsome mercenary and she imagined seeing her favorite look in those big blue eyes that she loved so much. The one she absolutely treasured the most was how his beautiful indigo eyes reminded her of glistening sapphire gems whenever he was happy.

She enjoyed that look more than any other so she did whatever she could to see him happy.

Sighing she popped the finger from her mouth and began bandaging it. _'Oh Bankotsu, I miss you so much when you are gone.'_


	18. Her Lips

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated K+**

**Word count=148**

As his mind tried to drown out the bothersome chatter of the girl beside him, his eyes dropped to her lips. They were always pink and pouty. To his delight, they were always very alluring and he was sorely tempted to reach over and nibble them. Just knowing that he would receive a light moan and taste her sweet cheery flavor was enough for him to give in to the driving urge flooding through his veins. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his firm lips against her softer ones.

She moaned and opened her mouth to him.

He smirked congratulating himself for silencing her somewhat annoying ramblings.


	19. His Smirk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag- rated T.**

**Word count= 287**

Kagome was sitting on a hill top enjoying a slight breeze while the Inutachi was taking a brief break.

She enjoyed sitting on the soft, lush grass. _'__Hm, what do I like about Bankotsu the most?'_

_'__His braid maybe?'_ She smiled. _'I do love brushing out his long, silky hair, and braiding it for him.' _An image of doing just that filled her mind. Her hands could feel the soft silk slipping against her skin.

She grinned as an image of his piercing blue eyes flashed in her mind. _'Those big, expressive eyes?'_ She remembered that even though he hid his emotions from the rest of the world, when the two of them were alone, he would drop his guard and allow her to witness his feelings plain as day.

In her mind's eye his face spread into a simple smirk and her heart fluttered a little. _'His smirk?'_ She watched it change from playful to cocky. Quickly it changed from serious and dangerous, to confidant and sinful.

Her daydream of the handsome mercenary leader was shattered as the hanyou walked towards her with a serious expression on his face.

"Kagome, it's time to leave."

Shaking her head slightly amused, Kagome rose to her feet and whispered slightly dazed, "It has to be his smirk."


	20. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated T**

**Word count=360**

**A/N: This one takes place shortly after beautiful mess - enjoy.**

Kagome's normally warm brown eyes were dulled as she stared at Bankotsu. She took a deep breath. "I wonder if we're making a mistake?" She lowered her eyes from his.

Bankotsu frowned. "Eh, what do you mean?" He felt a little wary of where she was going with this conversation.

She let out a huff. "This. Us. Me and you - together." Taking a deep breath for courage, she whispered a bit shakily, "We're complete opposites. I'm the embodiment of everything that is good and you are the epitome of evil." She sighed heavily. "What if our groups find us together?" She wrapped her tiny arms around her frail body, feeling insecure and unsure.

Bankotsu exhaled a long drawn out sigh. _'She's right I suppose, but this isn't over. It will never be over. It feels so right.' _He stared at the silent girl. He could sense her doubts and didn't like it one bit. Taking a deep breath he forced her to look him dead in the eye. "I know I've done a lot of terrible things and I will be the first to admit that I don't deserve and angel like you."

Her eyes began to water and she yanked her chin free from his hand.

He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, Kagome. But this isn't one of them." His jaw clenched. _'A love this strong and pure could never be a mistake.'_ He immediately silenced any further protests she may have had, by claiming her lips and pouring all of his feelings into their very first kiss.

Her eyes drifted shut and she gave herself up to the wonderful and unexpected kiss.


	21. So Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabbles.**

**Ban/Kag rated M**

**Word count=274**

Kagome had just finished brushing out her hair. She smiled putting her brush away. She turned and faced Bankotsu. "I'm actually craving something for a change." She adjusted to lean over him a little.

Bankotsu smirked. "Oh really?" He sat up straighter in the chair staring up at her.

"Mhm," She straddled his lap so that her legs dangled over his thighs. She smiled at his almost shocked look. "Don't you want to know what I'm craving?" Her tongue moistened her dry lips.

Bankotsu's eyes dropped to follow the slow seductive motion of her tongue and he felt himself beginning to harden. "What?" he licked his own lips in anticipation. His expression turned to a smug one as she angled her head like she was about to kiss him.

She stopped less than an inch away from his lips. "French toast, with maple syrup and some scrambled eggs." She grinned. "maybe I'll have that for breakfast." She climbed off of him.

Bankotsu blinked a few times and then stared at her with a perplexed expression on his formerly smug face. _'What just happened?'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay so as you can probably tell that I was in a bit of a somewhat playful mood when I was struck with the inspiration for this one. I hoped you all liked it. *giggles***


	22. Jealousy

My first Entry to an online "Opposites Attract" Drabble Contest. This was written for and submitted at IYFic on Live Journal. {there were 10 entries} Word limit was 100 - 250. {Event though it didn't win, I had a blast participating!}

**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 221  
**Summary:** Bankotsu watches Kagome from behind a bush.

He was a killer and she a priestess. Her soul was filled light and his with darkness. She was everything good and he was evil incarnate. Why then couldn't he get her off his mind? Was it her innate goodliness? Or perhaps her kindness?

Blue eyes rolled as he watched her tend to the wolf demon's wounds. His lips pressed into a thin, tight line of disapproval. _'Sometimes she is too kind.'_

His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. 'Why does she have to touch that smelly wolf?' His teeth ground together. _'Stupid flea ridden mongrel, I should cut his damned head off.'_

As he contemplated doing just that, she finished and stood up. She walked over to the river and knelt beside it.

Bankotsu remained hidden behind the trees and watched as she splashed her face and scrubbed her hands. He watched the sun reflecting in her hair and sighed. His heart beat sped up and he sighed heavily.

He stared at the oblivious girl._ 'Why do I feel so drawn to you? Why does just seeing you make me feel better?'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose.

When she had disappeared from his site, he shifted his feet and stared at Banryu. "I guess it's true what they say after all, eh Banryu? Maybe opposites really do attract?"


	23. Grief

Another drabble entry, this time for the prompt sad smile. This one didn't win either.

**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 152.  
**Warnings:** none really.  
**Summary:** Kagome visits the grave of someone she loved.

Kagome knelt beside the grave. Her hand gently raked through the soil. Her eyes filled with moisture. _'Why did you have to leave me too?' _She blinked and the tiny pearls slid down her cheeks.

Her heart ached at the memory of his smiling face. For a scant few seconds the tiniest smile crossed her lips and she felt warm inside.

The next moment her face shattered and her fist balled tightly. Her gaze fell to the dirt. "Why," she cried out as her fist connected with her thigh.

Her shoulders slumped. For many long minutes her tears soaked into the dirt as her body shook.

When she had cried her eyes out, she sat up and gently wiped the dust from the grave stone. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry. I just miss you so much." She hugged the gravestone and imagined that just for a moment she was hugging him.


	24. Secret Gift

**Rating/Genre(s):** family.  
**Word Count:** 295

**Summary:** Kagome muses about her new bracelet.

Kagome stared at the bracelet she had been given her for her birthday. The tip of her forefinger traced the interrelated lines of the band. _'They are so thin and yet so strong.'_ Her lips spread into a soft smile as she traced the finely chiseled designs on each side of the band.

Kagome removed her finger from the band and held it up so the sun could shine on it._ 'It was a pleasant surprise to get something so nice from him.'_ She smiled admiring the way the sunlight glistened on her new band. _'I guess even secret admirers can be nice sometimes.'_

She moved her wrist around and smiled_. 'I like how easy it moves. It won't hold tight enough to cut into my skin, but its snug enough it won't fall off either.' _She lifted her face allowing the warm sun to beat down on her face and her smile grew.

_'It's such a nice day today. No rain clouds anywhere in the sky.'_ She opened her eyes and looked at her new bracelet. "I'm glad the band is strong. Especially considering how rough the situations we end up in can get."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Are you done admiring your trinket yet?"

Kagome sighed. "Bankotsu, it is not a trinket, it's called a bracelet. It is my birthday gift from someone secret."

_'I wonder what she would think if she knew it was from me?' _Bankotsu smiled and nodded. "Okay, can we go now?"

Kagome heaved a long sigh and put a hand over her bracelet. _'I don't want to lose or break this, so I'll just put it somewhere safe for now.'_ She unclasped it and placed it in the box in the bottom of her bag. "Sure, let's get going."


End file.
